


Runner

by ariadne83



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadne83/pseuds/ariadne83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta by <a href="http://kimberlyfdr.livejournal.com/profile">kimberlyfdr</a>. Any remaining mistakes are my own. <br/>Written for the 2009 Lorne summerfest at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/slashing_lorne.html">slashing_lorne</a>, for the prompt "Things went a little differently in Runner".<br/>Wordcount: 765</p>
    </blockquote>





	Runner

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by [kimberlyfdr](http://kimberlyfdr.livejournal.com/profile). Any remaining mistakes are my own.   
> Written for the 2009 Lorne summerfest at [slashing_lorne](http://community.livejournal.com/slashing_lorne.html), for the prompt "Things went a little differently in Runner".  
> Wordcount: 765

The stun blast came out of nowhere and McKay dropped to the ground like a rock. Lorne half-turned, gun raised.

"Drop it or I shoot you next," a familiar voice growled.

Lorne froze. "Aiden?"

"I said drop it."

"OK, OK." Lorne relaxed his grip and crouched down slowly to set the gun at his feet.

"Turn around and kick it over."

Lorne gave it a good shove with his boot and it slid a short way over the leaf-litter. Then his eyes traveled up to the other man's ruined face, and he almost flinched away. "Aiden," he said, as smoothly as he could manage. "It's me. Evan."

Ford smirked. "Nice try, but he's all the way back in Colorado. You're a Replicator or an android or something."

"No, I'm not. Aiden, they told me you were sick. I came all this way to help you."

"I'm not sick," he snapped back.

"I can see that," Lorne said, keeping his hands loose and open. "You look good."

Ford snorted and narrowed his eyes. "Right."

"No, really. You're a sight for sore eyes." Lorne took a step forward, forcing a smile.

Ford squared his shoulders. "Stay where you are. And put your hands on your head."

Lorne complied, raising his hands slowly and carefully. "I believe you," he said steadily, staring straight into Ford's eyes. "You're not sick. Now you have to come with me so we can show them."

"They tried to lock me up!"

"Well, I'm here now. I won't let that happen again. You just have to trust me."

Ford's face softened in confusion. "It's really you?

"Yeah."

Ford let the gun drop loosely to his side, taking two strides forward and wrapping his free arm around him in a crushing hug. "Evan."

Lorne brought his hands down and rested them lightly on his shoulder blades. "Hi."

"They're all against me," Ford mumbled against his neck.

"It's OK. I've got your back."

Ford let the gun fall to the ground and slung his other arm around the back of Lorne's neck. "They don't know me. They think they do, but they don't. I'm all alone out here."

"Not anymore. You've got me and I'm not going anywhere."

Ford pressed a sloppy kiss to the side of Lorne's face and squeezed him tighter. "Missed you."

"I missed you, too," Lorne choked out. "It's been a long year." They stood like that, in broad daylight, for what felt like an age. Lorne's heart pounded hard; every second brought Coughlin and Reed a step closer. How was he supposed to explain this away? How were those two going to neutralize Ford without hitting them both? He couldn't let them just shoot him, not when he still had the chance to end this without bloodshed. "We should head back."

"Wait," Ford said, loosening his grip. "There's a guy."

Lorne slid his hands up and gripped Ford's shoulders tight. "What guy?"

"The one who's got Major Sheppard and Teyla. We have to go after them."

Lorne shook him slightly. "No, we don't. Coughlin and Reed are out looking for them right now. They'll be fine.

"I'm not leaving them!"

"Well, we can't just leave McKay, either." Lorne gestured over his shoulder at his still-unconscious form. "Look, help me get him back to the 'jumper and then we'll head out.

Ford frowned and looked out into the forest, seeming to make his decision. "Fine." He stomped over and bent down to pick up McKay's feet.

Lorne picked up the stunner and shot him without another word. Ford fell back onto his ass, but nothing else happened.

"Hey!"

Lorne shot him again, hoping like hell the Wraith made these damn things non-lethal. Ford scowled and tried to push himself up from the ground, so Lorne gritted his teeth and fired a third shot, and then a fourth. Ford wobbled where he sat and then tipped over onto his back.

"Son of a bitch," he slurred, one hand scrabbling for his vest.

Lorne stepped up closer and shot him again. Finally, Ford's eyes slid shut. Lorne nudged him with his boot, but Ford didn't stir. He keyed his radio. "Coughlin, Reed. Primary target is acquired." He set down the stunner, rolled Ford over onto his stomach, and secured his hands with zip-ties before checking his breathing and rolling him onto his side. Finally, Lorne grabbed the stunner again and sat down a good distance away on a fallen log, eyes fixed on the two men. He'd let himself feel it later, when the job was done; when they were all home.


End file.
